


[Sucker Punch]

by Billywick



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 10 Nohmmy drabble prompts I am currently filling. Tommy thinks videogames against an alien are a sure victory. Will he eat those words or come out on top, so to say? [loose 30/30-150 continuity, partially established couple. Really domestic sort of sour fluff.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sucker Punch]

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of Noh/Tommy drabble prompts I'm taking

“I’m chainsawing you. I don’t care if this is co-op mode!”

The threat bounced off of the walls of the hideout, missing their rather unimpressed mark by a longshot. 

Tommy glowered at the brightly animated figures on the screen, Noh-Varr’s chosen character (Captain Marvel, surprise surprise) following him around. This was not how he figured this afternoon would go.  
The idea of playing videogames with Noh-Varr sounded like a perfect opportunity to show his not-official-boyfriend-despite-what-everyone-might-say that there were things Tommy could not only do faster, but better. It was supposed to be a Tommy Shepherd victory, followed by endless rounds of gloating and a begrudging, sore alien loser.

It was not supposed to be Tommy getting his ass handed to him by someone entirely new to video games in the first place.

Though the speedster could appreciate his Kree’s lightning fast reflexes in the heat of battle and the bedroom, there were few things that wounded his pride as much as someone being able to keep up with him when he did not want them to.

His fingers were a blur on the controller as he changed the settings of the game, picked a mode of player vs. player in order to establish his superiority.

“You know, I don’t understand why you would take enjoyment from these simulations. Don’t you get kicked around enough in real battles all the time?” 

Noh-Varr slouched on the ground beside him, the bowl of snacks already empty thanks to their combined appetites. Their bodies were squished side by side despite the vast space around them, afforded by the rest of the team who decided to do their thing instead of hang around with the dynamic, dysfunctional duo.

“Excuse me, I’ve never ever gotten my ass kicked by anyone and I’m not starting now, prepare to be annihilated roach boy!”

“You’re due for an ass kicking then, it seems.”

For the next five minutes, nothing but the grunts of their characters and the zealous sounds of special move combos filled the room. Tommy’s thumbs were a blur on his controller, mashing every button with little rhythm. Usually, his speed was the perfect weapon to defeat anyone in virtual combat.

“Goddamn it, will you stop blocking and let me punch you?!”

“That’s defeating the purpose of the block function.”

“I’m gonna defeat the purpose of your functions! Let me hit you!”

The controller was in mortal danger as Tommy’s hands began vibrating when his character gave a little deathly scream and the game declared Noh-Varr the winner.

“You cheated. You tweaked the console right? Put some alien chip in there?”

His companion gave a chuckle, leaning over Tommy’s shoulder and draping an arm around him as his body shifted to let his head rest on the white mop of hair so similar to his own.

“I don’t have to cheat to beat you. You’re just bad at this, I’m better. There’s no shame in losing to a superior being you know.”

“Dude, just for that I demand a rematch. Here, give me your controller, let’s see how well you do without your tricks.”

Noh-Varr breathed another sigh from his perch as the game reset and Tommy selected a new character to play, a large, green mass that was most definitely the Hulk instead of the one he’d used before, Quicksilver. It was almost astounding how predictable the mutant could be.

“I’m sticking with Mar-Vell. I promise you the same outcome, but let’s put a bet on it to give me a reason besides making you look foolish.”

“A bet?” Tommy’s eyes lit up, this was exactly the sort of challenge his bleeding ego needed. A victorious competition would put the world back in its proper order, with Tommy Shepherd crowned king of everything amazing and impressive, the epitome of cool. 

“Yes. If you win, I will-”

“Bow before me and call me your grace all week. In a dress. And blowjobs every morning and night!” 

Noh-Varr almost dissolved into a grin, the steep terms of this silly ‘fight’ becoming an absolute incentive to make his own ridiculous demands.

“And if I win? You do the same?”

“Fuck no. If you win you get to make me dinner and think about how incredibly lucky you are you get to see me on a daily basis.”

“The terms of this treaty are not acceptable. I propose you adjust your demands, Shepherd.”

Tommy gave a thoroughly exaggerated eye-roll, Noh-Varr knew damn well how to speak like a freakin’ human, he just chose to be an obstinate alien for the sake of being a pompous ass. But perhaps Tommy should indeed adjust his terms and conditions.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll let you give me a blowjob right now if you win.”

Noh-Varr raised an eyebrow, indicating the window through which he’d take off if Tommy didn’t come up with something better in the next five seconds.

“Jeez, you’re a dick tonight. Alright. If you win, we’ll stop playing and go have sex until the neighbours call the police.”

“The nearest neighbours are half a block away.”

“That’s the point, genius.”

“Acceptable. Let’s play.”

Tommy grinned, he was gonna have so much fun teasing the Kree about the next week, there’d be pictures, hard evidence of his supreme domination over the alien everyone assumed to be his boyfriend. Okay yes, they kind of were dating, if ‘dating’ consisted of hanging out, eating (literally) everything and the occasional race around the city.

Boy, was he going to gloat about his sweet ass victory in front of everyone! Already, the taste of a thousand bad puns and jokes flitted over his palette, not to mention the humiliation-

“Game Over. Player 1 wins.”

Noh-Varr gave a yawn as he pressed a button to end the game whilst Tommy still sat with his mouth open, disbelieving his defeat in the timespan of twenty seconds.

“Looks like I won. So, about my prize?”

“Shit. I’m not gonna walk tomorrow, am I?”

“Absolutely not. That is a promise.”


End file.
